Todo cambia
by EternalReader15
Summary: Todo cambia, desde la reglas hasta la política. ¿Y quien sabe? Quiza hasta el amor de Peeta a Katniss pueda ser corrompido Regalo para zathura8 del intercambio navideño del foro El diente de leon.


**Regalo para Zathura8**

**Del intercambio navideño, Debajo del árbol**

**Del foro: "El diente de león"**

Todo cambia

_Ya no estaba en la arena_.

Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente al despertarme y encontrarme en mi cuarto del centro de tributos.

_Talvez todo había sido un sueño, _pensé. _Talvez el vasallaje aun no hubieran comenzado._

En mi mente había montones de talvez. Pero, muy dentro de mí, sabía que ninguno de esos talvez era reales. Empezando por el talvez de que Katniss estuviera a salvo.

En ese momento entro por la puerta el mismísimo Snow flanqueado por 4 agentes de la paz.

- Veo que al fin despertaste – dijo.

- ¿Dónde está Katniss? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar. Los recuerdos me estaban volviendo. Todo lo que pasamos por segunda vez en la arena. La perla, el plan Beete, cuando nos tuvimos que separar, y todo el caos desatado cuando se cortó el cable. Brutus matando a Chaff, yo matando a Brutus, cuando cayó el rayo en el árbol y luego de eso oscuridad. Para dejarme donde estoy ahora.

-Ven conmigo y te mostrare. – dice con una mirada extraña. –Me gustaría hablar contigo en… privado. – él tiene la mirada en un punto de arriba de mi cabeza, es así como me doy cuenta que me han estado filmando.

Snow ha dado un paso al costado. Dejando ver así la puerta abierta por la que entro. Sé que él no es una persona para confiar. Pero aun así, me paro y salgo por la puerta.

Necesito saber lo que paso luego que me desmaye.

Necesito saber dónde está Katniss.

La verdad, estoy siendo un tonto. Después de todo, la curiosidad mato al gato ¿no?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A lo largo de los días que llevo aquí he creado una versión truncada del dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato". Después de todo, ese gato murió sabiendo.  
>En cambio, mi curiosidad me entrego a los torturadores y me dio información desde el punto de vista del capitolio – la cual no me vale mucho. La única buena nueva fue saber que Katniss había sido rescatada. Aunque sea cumplí mi cometido.<p>

Luego de que me pasaran dicha información, el presidente Snow trato de ponerme de su "lado". Mi teoría es que él creía que yo tenía información de los rebeldes. Cuando yo me negué en redondo a decir nada, por el mero hecho que yo no sabía nada y no diría nada para dañar a Katniss, él se molestó. Me mando a una celda donde a las justas recibía un pan y un vaso de agua y donde tenía que escuchar gritos de alguien que, por más que me parecían familiares, nunca pude saber de quién era. Como al 5 día mando agentes de la paz por mí y bajo la amenaza de herir a Katniss y al 12, di una entrevista con Caesar en la que pedí un alto al fuego. Tres días después, el volvió a venir con 8 agentes de la paz acompañándole.

-Al fin ¿has "recordado" algo? – pregunto con una voz autoritaria.

-Presidente, ya le he dicho: yo no sabía nada de un complot. Yo no sé qué harán los rebeldes ahora. Y aunque lo supiera, nunca se lo diría. No dejare que Katniss termine con ustedes. – dije.

El me miro molesto, pero luego sonrió.

-Muy bien Peeta Mellark. Entonces tendrás que acompañarme.

-¿Y si no quiero? – lo desafié. Si el creí que volvería a ir por las buenas con él se equivocaba. Snow suspiro.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas – me respondió. Luego dos agentes de la paz me agarraron por lo brazos y cuando forcejee, un tercero que dio un golpe en la cabeza que me llevo a la inconciencia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

He descubierto muchas cosas a lo largo de las semanas. Primero, la persona a la que oía gritar era Johanna Mason, la cual si sabe secretos de los rebeldes pero en el tiempo que eh estado aquí no ha dicho nada. Segundo, Annie Cresta ha sido secuestrada, pero a ella no le hacen daño. Y por último, pero no es exactamente un gran descubrimiento, es que el capitolio no tiene piedad.

Todos los días, agentes de la paz llegan a mi celda y me obligan a ir a una sala donde mis torturadores me hacen las mismas preguntas. Siempre las respondo igual. Aunque algunas veces, amenazan a mi familia y entonces me veo obligado a inventar cosas que creo que los rebeldes harán. Sin embargo, no importa lo que les diga. Siempre me golpean, electrocutan y masacran hasta que estoy entre la oscuridad y la luz. Cuando regreso a mi celda no es mejor. Los gritos de Johanna, con quien he confraternizado en cierto grado, se escuchan fuertes y desgarradores. Ya me he acostumbrado a ellos, pero eso no los hace menos aterradores.

Antes, cuando no es Johanna era Darius y Lavinia. Ellos eran los avox que nos servían durante el entrenamiento para los juegos. Ellos no podian gritar. No podian siquiera hablar. Y aun así los torturaban. Aunque sea ellos ya no pueden sufrir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Solo he dado una entrevista más des de la última vez. Me llenaron la cara de maquillaje para que los moretones no se vieran.

Snow ha vuelto a venir. No hablo conmigo, sino con mis torturadores. Dijo que era un caso perdido y que no había forma que hablara. Les mando que aplicaran algo llamado "Secuestro". Dudo que pueda ser peor que lo que ahora me hacen. Pero quien sabe. Quizá me equivoque. Me parece que el capitolio tiene conocimiento suficiente para crear un libro sobre como torturar y aun les sobra conocimiento. Talvez hasta ya lo han hecho.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Las alucinaciones ya son cosa de todos los días. Me es muy difícil decir que es falso y que es verdad. La nueva tortura es… rara. Al principio me negué a creer que todo lo que me mostraban de Katniss era cierto, pero ahora, no recuerdo ni que siento por ella. He visto todas sus facetas. A veces me despierto con un recuerdo específico de ella, pero al final del día solo es confusión.

En un parpadeo me vuelvo a ubicar. ¿Dónde estoy?

Hay gente con cámaras, muchas luces y… Caesar me está hablando.

Una entrevista, va a empezar una entrevista.

Caesar avanza y yo camino junto con el cuando de repente oigo a Snow hablar. No entiendo muy bien que dice.

-… el trece. Mañana al amanecer no quedara nada de él.

¿El trece? El trece es un distrito. En el trece esta Katniss. Al pensar en Katniss siento mi mente dividirse en dos. Una parte siente añoranza y… ¿felicidad? Pero otra parte de mi siente asco, repulsión y furia.

La entrevista a comenzado. Es un mal momento. Cuando mi mente se divide en dos me siento como un mero espectador. Una parte de mi contesta las preguntas mientras el otro solo está ahí… alucinando.

Frente a mi hay una pantalla. Me puedo ver a mi mismo hablando. Creo que es momento de prestar atención a lo que…

_Katniss_

Es un video de ella. Dura medio minuto pero ahí esta.

_Ella me esta viendo_, pienso.

Mi mente esta en guerra de nuevo. Una parte de mi quiere gritar a la imagen de Katniss, insultarla y hacerle daño. Y la otra, quiere advertirle.

_¿Advertirle de que?_

_De la destrucción del trece_, me responde esa parte.

La bombilla se me prende. Y antes de que pierda el control de mi mente de nuevo hago lo que esa parte me dice.

Advertirle a la chica de la que una vez estuve enamorado aunque me vaya a costar mi vida.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El rescate no fue la gran cosa. Me desmaye la mitad de él. Y cuando me levante, había doctores examinándome.

Oía pasos.

Iban rápido.

Y luego la puerta abriéndose.

Ella estaba ahí. Mi pesadilla y mi sueño. Katniss.

Para ese momento era tarde.

La mente dividida de nuevo.

Solo que ahora. Yo estaba de acuerdo con esa parte de los recuerdos implantados. Aunque en ese momento yo los creía reales.

Ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

Parecía que me quería abrazar.

Pero cuando se acercó más a mi yo no le correspondí.

Yo no quería hacer eso.

Yo quería verla muerta.

Darle muerte al muto asqueroso que mato a mi familia, y que destruyo al doce.

Y sin pensarlo mis manos ya estaba en su cuello. Y apreté hasta que cayo inconsciente.

_Al fin acabaría mi pesadilla,_ pensé.

Y fue lo último antes de caer al vacío de la inconciencia

-o-

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado zathura, me demore pero entregue.

Lamento no poder haberte regalado el what if, lo intente pero no pude. Y lo siento si duele, porque a mi me dolio cuando lo lei para ver si estaba bien. Se que no tiene mucho espíritu navideño pero igual

¡Feliz navidad a todos! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

Opción _

**Personajes: **Peeta M.

**Rated:** K a T

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort

**Especificaciones: **Me gustaría ver una historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Peeta, desde la parte donde el capitolio lo captura hasta la dolorosa parte donde le grita a Katniss (¡Eres un asqueroso muto del capitolio! ) _**y en medio de eso, la forma en la que lo torturan y contar como está la situación con Johanna , Annie..**_.

**Restricciones: **Ninguna.


End file.
